


The First Time

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: It's Only You [2]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: But also kinda canon compliant, Canon Divergent, Cuddling, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Post Game, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	The First Time

Her first truly long break from school, Nora went back to Pine Hollow, borrowing the car while Spencer and Ally remained on campus. She still thought it was kind of gross – mostly jokingly – and she _was_ genuinely happy for her twin and her best friend… but she really needed a break from them. And they could probably use the break from her, too.

There had been the occasional long holiday weekend off, and that had helped, of course. Nora had spent time at home, appeasing the Brownie who was upset at both her and Spencer’s absence (though she imagined begrudgingly so in regards to her brother). She’d also been able to spend time in public with Merle, going on actual dates, though they were few and far between… and neither of them seemed particularly inclined to do anything extravagant. There was no need, really, and she was content to just spend time with him.

Time away from the rest of the Murder – especially Corvin, who still occasionally pouted, though she was fairly certain it was just him being obnoxious because he _could_ be.

Today, though… today Merle had managed to effectively get the day off. It was such a rare event that they’d elected to spend the entire day together – to her dad’s annoyance and upset.

As enjoyable as the day had been, though, Nora was _tired_. School kept her busy, and her extra-curricular magic classes were draining in ways she’d never thought possible, even if she were learning a lot.

Merle was all too good at reading her, because he’d already led her back to the café. They were in the back, Nora sipping on a decaf coffee – even she could admit it was too late in the day to have her usual – and the two of them chatting easily.

She liked that they could do that – spend an entire day together and still have things to talk about. At that moment they were trading gossip, laughing and joking about their siblings, but despite how much she was enjoying it, the exhaustion was finally beginning to settle in. Merle was beside her, and Nora leaned against him, stifling a yawn.

“Merle…” she began, then paused, hesitant to continue. He made a soft, inquisitive sound, glancing down at her and waiting for her to continue. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” He didn’t answer immediately, and only then did she realize how that must have sounded.

“I’m guessing you mean _just_ sleeping,” he said, teasingly. “Too much to hope for more?”

Nora elbowed him – gently – and rolled her eyes at him. “You know what I meant.” Just sleeping. She was too tired for anything else, and even if she weren’t, they hadn’t really been together long enough in her mind for her to consider… that.

Not yet.

To his credit, he laughed and didn’t push the issue. “If you want to stay the night here, I am absolutely okay with that.” Merle pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “I’m glad you asked, actually. But… you should probably at least let your mom know.”

She was glad he’d said something, because the thought really hadn’t occurred to her. Better her mom than her dad, definitely. Nora pulled out her phone and shot a quick text, letting her mom know that she wouldn’t be coming home tonight and not to wait up… and asking her to run interference with her dad.

Predictably, the return text was way more excited than any parent should be.

Likely she would be asked a barrage of questions – when Shane _wasn’t_ around – about what happened. It was almost amusing to imagine the look of disappointment when Nora told her quite truthfully that all they did was sleep.

“There. All done,” she said, smothering a yawn with the back of her hand.

“You really are exhausted, huh?” he said, not really a question. “Come on, let’s go.” Merle slid out of the seat, coming around to her and gently pulling her to her feet.

She’d been up into their apartment before, though calling it that was… well, a little ridiculous, honestly, even if she knew why they did. As far as most people were concerned, the brothers lived in a cozy apartment above the café.

It was significantly bigger than it appeared. _Wizards and their portals_ , she thought, rolling her eyes slightly. She did rather wonder where the physical house was, but hadn’t actually bothered to ask. It wasn’t important, anyway.

Right now, what was important was that Merle had his own space, and a bed, and she was oddly nervous about staying the night with him, even though it was just to sleep. A shiver ran down her spine, not altogether an unpleasant sensation. As if he knew what was going through her head, Merle’s hand pressed against the small of her back, warm and comforting as he guided her into the apartment.

Once the door was safely closed behind them, he scooped her up in his arms, nuzzling into her hair with a soft laugh.

“Hey! I can walk!” she exclaimed, though the protest was weak even to her ears.

“You can, but I’m not going to let you,” Merle replied calmly, grinning down at her.

To her immense relief, none of the others were present to witness the event, though her cheeks were flaming by the time they made it to his room. He set her down gently on the bed and turned to rummage through his closet, finding an over-sized shirt and offering it for her to wear. “I might have some shorts or something, too, if you want?” he said as she took the shirt.

Nora waited until he politely turned around before she slipped out of her own clothes and into his shirt. It dwarfed her, unsurprisingly. “I think this is… fine.” Even if he did have shorts, they’d probably be even more ridiculous on her. Better to just go with this.

That was his cue to turn back around. Merle stood looking at her for a long moment, and she didn’t have to be a mind reader or an empath to see the heat in his eyes, the fact that he found her attractive, that he wanted her. “You look good in my shirt,” he finally said, lightly teasing as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Are you sure you just want to sleep?”

“Merle!”

He laughed, easily dodging the smack she aimed his way. It didn’t take him long to get ready, though he continued to tease her throughout the process – especially when she turned away to give him privacy, the tips of her ears going red with embarrassment.

Finally he settled on the bed beside her, pulling the covers down for them both. She made as if to stay on her side of the bed, but _that_ simply would not do. Merle pulled her against him, one arm draped across her waist, holding her there. “What’s the point in sleeping together if we’re not at least spooning?” he asked softly, lips brushing against her ear.

She couldn’t really argue that… and it _was_ nice. He was a warm presence at her back, and the weight of his arm made her feel protected rather than trapped. The day – the past few weeks, really – finally caught up to her, and Nora drifted off, safe and loved in his embrace.


End file.
